The invention refers to a bearing assembly with annular bodies of plastic material overmoulded on the inner and outer races of one or more bearing units. The invention further refers to a relevant bearing unit.
There are known bearing assemblies having annular elements of plastic material overmoulded on the inner and outer races of a rolling bearing. These bearing assemblies are used in various technical fields, for example for rotatably supporting a shaft in an electric motor, and particularly for application where the bearing has to be prevented from potentially damaging electric currents passing through it. Bearing assemblies of the above kind are also used for applications where it is desired to reduce the amount of steel constituting the bearing, so as to gain a weight reduction and also reduce the number of costly treatments of the bearing steel.